This is a randomized Phase IV study to evaluate the use of fluconazole as chronic suppressive versus episodic therapy in HIV positive subjects with recurrent oropharyngeal candidiasis. Subjects must have a CD4 count of less than or equal to 150 cells/mm3 and have had at least one episode of thrush within the last 6 months.